1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvement for devices enabling a user to lock valuable portable particles placed temporarily on the desk. The current invention also provides an ability to lock doors such as bedroom doors, closet sliding doors, kitchen cabinet doors, washer and dryer doors and the like. In an embodiment, the present invention is foldable for storage and traveling purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travelers and temporary residents frequently require multi purpose portable temporary lock to secure valuable particles placed on or inside exiting furniture like the top of the desk, doors, drawers and the like. A lock that has the ability to be foldable and portable, does not require any installation preparation, or any furniture change and does not leave any marks after removed, is needed in the art.
Inventors have created several types of locks, but all of them require professional personnel to install it and it is not removable without leaving damage. Different and additional locks require locking different parts of furniture.
The systems and methods of the present invention are particularly useful for people that find the need to lock an item like laptop, keyboard, answering machine, or even written documents, etc. on the desk.
In another embodiments the invention enables the user to lock a washer & dryer at a laundry-mat to protect their belongings; it can lock cabinet doors, sliding closet doors, and bedroom doors from room-mates and others. The system does not cause any damage to the furniture while providing fast and safe lock to almost anything. Conventional locks, today on the market, require professional personnel to install it and it doesn't have all the capabilities that the current invention has.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.